


I Got You

by firefly124



Series: 2017 Advent Drabbles [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: “Hey, you got me into chainmail.  In the summer!  The least you can do is give this a try.”





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [ice skating](https://imgur.com/57o8oUP).

“Hey, you got me into chainmail. In the summer! The least you can do is give this a try.”

“LARPing won’t break your neck,” Charlie shook her head as she clung to the railing with both hands, red curls bouncing around her face. Her knuckles were probably white inside her Wookie gloves.

“Neither will this.” Jo reached a hand out to her. Again. “C’mon. It’s actually easier when you’re moving.”

The look Charlie shot her was usually reserved for Shadow Orcs or possibly werewolves, but she let go of the railing with one hand, only to grip Jo’s hand like a vise. As she let go of the railing with her other hand, she swung her other hand over to grip Jo’s arm, nearly pulling them both down onto the ice.

“I got you.” Jo pulled her close enough to kiss, but decided that distraction probably would land them both on their asses.

“I know.” Charlie smiled.

With her next step, Charlie did pull them both down onto the ice in a laughing pile of limbs.

Jo detangled them and got herself up first, pulling Charlie up to join her. The death grip was back as soon as Charlie was upright.

“Do I get to say I told you so?

“Did you break your neck?”

“No.”

“Then no.” Jo shook her head. “Let me lead, hon. I got you.”

Charlie’s shoulders slid down to a more normal level and she stopped trying to break Jo’s fingers. She smiled. “I know.


End file.
